


Destiny

by yourlibrarian



Series: Drabble Collection [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/pseuds/yourlibrarian
Summary: When are fans actually not fans?  It can be confusing.
Series: Drabble Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/633431
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	Destiny

Popcorn had long stopped being consumed as the four Good Place residents sat watching an afternoon movie, together with Michael and Janet. 

"Oh. Well. That was unexpected," Tahani said as Ben Solo died onscreen.

"But now he can be part of a **ghost** family!" Jason comforted her, looking fascinated.

The Millenium Falcon swooped by. Chidi looked at Tahani ruefully.

"I feel kind of sorry I asked about how this saga ended," Chidi admitted. "But thanks, for helping us answer that question, Janet," he added quickly.

"You did wait a very long time for the answer," Janet said cheerfully. "And the movie's been very popular."

"I find that surprising," Tahani shook her head, and then waved her hand in the direction of exploding ships. "I don't know _any_ of those people!"

"You've been very quiet," Michael noted, as Eleanor frowned at the screen.

"Wait, are those _Ewoks_?" Chidi leaned closer to the screen. "Is _everyone_ coming back in this movie?" He gasped. "Is Jar-Jar—"

"Oh," Jason said distractedly. "I thought those were Furbies. There was this one time when Donkey Doug—"

Eleanor's head slowly turned and she locked eyes with Michael.

"I _knew_ it. This is the _Bad_ Place!"

"Dammit!" 


End file.
